


The Day My Childhood Died

by Lesphantom



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: The semi-true story of the day my childhood died.
Kudos: 1





	The Day My Childhood Died

The Day My Childhood Died

It was two weeks until Halloween. My best friend Chris and I were walking home from school down our dead end street. Our plan was to raid my parents’ refrigerator, have our afternoon snack and then head to “the pier”, otherwise known as the small bridge next door to our house. As we walked up the steps to my large house, I was surprised by the large crow decoration on my front porch.

“Caw caw! Beware the end is near! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha!” The crow rang out.

“God damned bird!” I cursed.

Chris laughed. “That’ll never get old. Effective as usual bird.”

“I ought to slug you, boy.” I said.

“Yeah, yeah. Kill me later. Let’s eat.” Chris said.

We walked into my kitchen tossing our coats and bookbags in a small pile next to the table. We ate a nutrious snack of pickles and vanilla ice cream before grabbing our coats and heading toward the pier. Chris swung his legs in between the railing on the bridge. I leaned on the railing.

“Beck?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think about me pumping some iron to strengthen myself up?”

“Dude, you don’t have a neck now! Any more muscles and I won’t be able to find you.”

Chris laughed. “Fair enough, kid.”

We heard voices. Chris turned his head. I didn’t need to; I knew that voice. Alec.

Alec occasionally baby sat for three-year old Robbie who lived across the street from me. He was a bit of a bully. Chris and I tried to avoid him whenever possible.

“Hey garbage-picker!” Alec said.

“Ignore him… Ignore him...” I said to myself.

“HEY!” Alec said.

“Leave us alone, Alec.” said Chris.

“I was just wondering where garbage-picker’s contribution was.”

“Contribution?”

“Yeah. It’s a requirement that she contribute part of her lunch money to me. If she doesn’t, I’ll pound her.”

“Get bent, Alec. You ain’t gonna pound me.” I said.

“Wanna bet?” Alec said.

Alec hit me across the face with a folder. This folder contained his oboe; in its case. I stared at him, stunned as did Chris. The next thing I knew, Chris was running down the street chasing after Alec who ran off. Chris was quicker though and he tackled Alec to the ground. He began beating the crap out of him. I ran after them, pulling Chris off of Alec.

“He’s not worth it, Cags.” I said.

“Are you alright?” Chris said.

I nodded. Chris looked to Alec who was getting to his feet. He snarled at Alec and he began walking back down the street. Alec looked at me.

“You brought this on yourself, you know.” I said.

“You’re gonna let your boyfriend fight your battles for you?” Alec said, wiping blood from his lip.

“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s my best friend. He’s like my brother. Stay the fuck away from me and him or I will make damn sure you don’t baby-sit Robbie ever again.” 

“Psh. Right.”

I rolled my eyes and I jogged after Chris. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. I lay my hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

“Breathe dude.”

“I’m pissed.”

“No shit, Sherlock!”

“What right does he have to...”

“Thanks dude.”

Chris nodded. “I think I’d better head home...”

“Alright...”

That was the last time we hung out at the pier and the last time we hung out in general. After that, Chris’ mom felt things were getting too violent on that small street, so they moved. Chris and I still saw each other at school but it was never the same. Eventually, Chris got married and had two little girls. As for me, well, I’m married to my fantasies. But this day, in my mind at least, is the day my childhood died.


End file.
